1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for fastening anchorage assembly that ensure effectivity and quality during the installation while the user can saving time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several fastening assembly designs in the prior art but none of them provides the locking mechanism improvements claimed herein. The closest reference is a fastening assembly conventionally used to secure shutters for building openings. The prior art is shown in the drawings. However, the prior art device requires precision in guiding the screw through the center. If this is not achieved, the integrity of the fastening assembly is degraded and becomes loose in time. The present invention ensures that the screw is guided through the center with the bushing ring member that is provided. Additionally, a peripheral slot around the insert member permits a stronger engagement with the deformable anchorage member. Finally, the bushing ring member also acts as a seal to prevent/retard the action of the elements on the internal parts of the assembly. A lubricant is added to improve this sealing action. These improvements materially enhance the fastening capability of the resulting assembly.